


Believe

by mistletate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Teen Wolf, brothers talk, support talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistletate/pseuds/mistletate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek helps Liam to still believe in his relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

“Run Liam, run" that's all I can remember Scott saying to me to run for might life, I didn't knew what was happening till I saw them, Garrett, Violet and the benefactor, they where there in the woods to hunt us, all of us, Kira, Derek, Scott, Lydia, Malia and me, when I heard the first ax stocked in the tree I was paralyzed, I ran the fast I can, but I still saw them behind us, we separated to make them difficult the hunt, Kira went with Malia and Stiles, Scott with Lydia and I was with Derek, I barely know him, but I knew a thing about him, he was worried and he wants to protect me, and I don't know why he wants to protect me I'm not his family, neither his friend I just don't know why he wants that.

We made it to Derek's loft, sweating and tired, the others made it to their respective homes.

“Derek" I say to the older man “Why you wanted to protect me? I barely know you and you really don't know me and, I really want to know why u wanted that" I ask to Derek, he turns his head to see me, he was looking at my eyes, and he said “Liam, the wolves protect each other, so we do, and I know what are you going trough, your boyfriend is a hunter, just like Scott first girlfriend, Allison, and like my ex girlfriend Kate, the three of them are Argents, they hunted us for a long time" he said in the most quietest tone I ever heard in all my life, “But he used me, Garrett used me Derek” I said so scared, and broken, “I know its hard to take, but I know that he didn't used you, I think that the benefactor made him bad, I know that in the deepest part of his heart he still love you Liam, Garret still love you Liam."

I knew that he was saying the truth, not only bc I can hear his heartbeat, I knew it because the look in his eyes, it was really serious, and quiet.


End file.
